¿Le gustas a tu Best Friend?
by Black Song 11
Summary: -¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS…!-Gritó a todo pulmón mostrándole al chico la revista para chicas llamada Seventeen.-¡Así que esa misteriosa subscripción a esta revista que Orochimaru-sama me hizo pagar a mí había sido hecha por ti!  -¡No es lo que crees!


¿Le gustas a tu Best Friend?

-One Shot-

-¡No la toques!-Gritaba un hombre bañado en sangre tirado en el suelo de su casa.- ¡Por favor!-Suplicó, pero fue inútil, aquel hombre aterrador que irrumpió en la casa de los Haruno en esa horrible primavera hace once tortuosos años tomó a la pequeña niña en sus brazos y le lanzó un kunai al hombre en la cabeza matándolo finalmente, la pequeña niña solo lloraba por su padre, el valiente hombre murió protegiendo a la gente que amaba, su familia. El aterrador hombre alto y pálido llamado Orochimaru se llevó a la niña para sus propios planes malignos, mientras que la pequeña lloraba por su familia fallecida.

Una lágrima escurrió por la mejilla de la pelirrosa de catorce años.- ¡Fue un sueño!-Exclamó cuando despertó exaltada debido a la pesadilla.

-¡Sakura-chan…!-La llamó un sujeto alto de cabello gris con anteojos grandes y redondos.-Orochimaru-sama necesita que cures las heridas de Sasuke-kun cuanto antes, así que vístete y ve.-La mandó el chico irritante. Cuando vio que se había ido estiró sus extremidades y se dirigió a su armario.

-¡Pero que fastidio! ¡Ese maldito de Sasuke entrenando tan temprano en la mañana!-Abrió las puertas del pequeño ropero de madera y sacó su ropa que consistía en una falda blanca que le llegaba muy arriba de las rodillas, unas botas negras con un poco de tacón y una camiseta roja de tirantes con el símbolo Haruno en su espalda, recogió su corto cabello rosa en una cola de caballo alta dejando un par de mechones al frente, se agachó a buscar el botiquín con las vendas y se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara y desinfectar sus manos para meterlas en unos guantes quirúrgicos para poder curar al presumido del Uchiha, salió de su cuarto y afuera vio a Kabuto, el hombre que había ido a despertarla, lo saludó como siempre lo hacía y lo miró molesta.-¿No pudiste tomar tú el "honor" de curar al señor Uchiha en vez de estarme despertando a mí?-Dije con un sarcasmo bastante obvio y haciendo comillas con los dedos en la palabra "honor", la verdad era que nadie más que Sakura se atrevía a curar al egocéntrico de Sasuke ya que soltaba golpes aleatorios cuando algo le dolía, una vez llegó a romperle la nariz a Kabuto de una patada cuando éste le curaba una herida en la rodilla, Sakura era la única lo suficientemente rápida y fuerte como para detener sus golpes que según él eran actos reflejos.

-Pero creí que eso te servía para entrenar tus justus médicos, Sakura-chan.-Ella no dijo nada y se limitó a seguir caminando.

-¿y qué le pasó ahora al señor "Cállate y cúrame"?

-Am…-Al chico le daba miedo responder a ello porque él era el único que había visto a Sakura hacer una rabieta cuando la despertaban por cosas inútiles.-…Eso se lo dejo a tu imaginación.-La chica rio al imaginarse un sinfín de cosas estúpidas que le pudieron haber pasado al chico debido a su descuido.

-…No me digas: Calló de cara al pavimento y ahora quiere que le reconstruya la cara.

-¿Te divierte ponerme en aprietos?

-Sí…-La chica se adelantó en el larguísimo pasillo y al ver que había luz al final del corredor supuso que el niño Uchiha estaba lloriqueando en su cuarto por su "bella" cara que ahora se había roto completamente. Al llegar frente a la puerta llegó y la abrió sin previo aviso haciendo que el ninja que estaba adentro se sobresaltara y escondiera lo que tenía en sus manos y la pusiera atrás de su espalda.

-¡¿Qué demonios? ¿NADIE TE ENSEÑÓ A TOCAR?-Le gritó furioso y sonrojado el pelinegro sobre la enorme cama.

-Ya no importa muéstrame lo que te pasó.-Le dijo desilusionada al ver que lo que ella suponía no era cierto, Sasuke extendió su mano izquierda mostrando un rasponcito del cual salían unas cuantas gotas de sangre a Sakura se le desorbitaron los ojos y miró a Kabuto acusadoramente, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que él no estaba ahí.-Cobarde.-Murmuró más para sí misma que para él, se paró junto al "herido" y le golpeó la mano en la cual tenía la herida provocando que Sasuke, en uno de sus actos reflejos, diera una patada por el dolor encorvando un poco su espalda dejando a la vista lo que tan afanosamente trató de ocultar antes.-¡Oh, pero qué es esto!-Gritó la pelirrosa al arrancar el articulo de su lugar, el pelinegro inmediatamente miró lo que la chica tenía en sus manos y se le desorbitaron los ojos.

-¡No toques eso!-Pero ya era demasiado tarde, con solo ver la portada de dicho objeto la chica supo lo que había hecho Sasuke.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS…?-Gritó a todo pulmón mostrándole al chico la revista, pero no le hubiera sorprendido que hubiera sido una revista porno, no… era una revista para chicas llamada Seventeen (*) y había una pagina marcada en ella.- ¡Así que esa misteriosa subscripción a esta revista que Orochimaru-sama me hizo pagar a mí había sido hecha por ti!-Lo apuntó con el dedo acusadoramente.

-No es lo que crees, esta es de… esa chica…Chi-Chi-¡Chieko! ¡Eso!

-…Chieko…

-Sí…

-¡HUBIERA SIDO IGUAL DE NOTORIO QUE DIJERAS SASUKA! Mira… no me importa que tengas…-miró la revista.-…pasatiempos extraños…tampoco me importa que hagas los test sobre como saber si tu BF(Best friend) está enamorado de ti, lo que no soporto… es que me hayan hecho pagar una revista que yo ni siquiera sabía que existía… así que me tienes que pagar lo cuatro meses de subscripciones que tuve que pagar para que leyeras eso como un completo homosexual.-Frunció el ceño.-…*Suspiro* Le dije a Kabuto que se te iba a pegar lo de Orochimaru-sama.

-Pegárseme que…-Dijo con un tic en la ceja derecha.

-¡La Gay!-Le gritó para tirarle la revista y largarse olvidando completamente por qué había ido allá en primer lugar.

-¡Oye!-La detuvo.- ¿Ves esto?-Le mostró la herida.- Tu trabajo es curarme, así que has tu trabajo bien o lárgate.-A la chica se le hinchó una vena en la frente.

-¡¿CÓMO PRETENDES MATAR AL HOMBRE QUE MASACRÓ TU CLAN SI NO PUEDES AGUANTAR UN RASGUÑO?-Le gritó soltando toda la ira contenida.-…Además… yo no soy tu sirvienta, ni siquiera sé por qué vengo cada vez que me llaman por que el consentido del Uchiha tiene una uña rota, ¡Si tienes tiempo para leer revistas para chicas aprovéchalo para aprender nuevas técnicas!...- Sin que ella se diera cuenta el chico se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella haciéndola callar con un beso en los labios.

-Vienes porque me amas… y…-Se sonrojo.-… y yo también a ti…-Agachó la cabeza para que la chica no viera su aparente sonrojo, ella sonrió enternecida y tomó su cabeza, la levantó y lo besó.

-¿Por qué estabas leyendo esa revista?-Le preguntó matando el romance del momento, el pelinegro dejo de sonreír y le dedicó una mirada matadora, pero al ver la curiosidad en los ojos verdes de la chica, relajó su expresión y le respondió.

-Porque no estaba seguro de que yo también te gustar por eso le pedí a Kabuto que te llamara para curarme, traté de hacerme una herida grave, pero no me atreví así que terminé raspándome la mano con el kunai en vez de cortarme un dedo como lo tenia planeado...

-¿Hiciste este test… para comprobar que me gustas?-Dijo haciendo uso de su abilidad para deducir cosas evidentes.-Y… ¿Cuál fue el resultado?

-Velo por ti misma.-Dijo él. La chica volvió a abrir la revista y vio abajo del test los dichosos resultados:

"MAYORÍA DE B"

"Felicidades, le gustas. En ocasiones los BF (Best Friends) llegan a sentir algo más que amistad y cariño por ti… te ven como una posible novia (N/A: Recuerden que es una revista para chicas) y se empiezan a enamorar. Definitivamente, este es el caso de tu BF, ¡Le gustas! El punto ahora es, ¿Y tu qué sientes? ¿O ni siquiera te lo habías preguntado? Quizá es un buen momento de conversar con él al respecto y definir qué son y qué quieren ser. ¡Suerte!

Ella miró a Sasuke con ternura, nunca se abría imaginado que las largas horas en que el chico pasaba en su cuarto era porque quería leer estas tontas revistas para saber que hacer.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Soltó de repente sacándole a Sakura el sonrojo más fuerte que había tenido alguna vez en su cara, ella le sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente.

¿Quién diría que el famoso cubo de hielo de quince años terminaría saliendo con la segunda mejor ninja médico entre los subordinados de Orochimaru? Lo único que es seguro es que él luego de ese día renunció a la subscripción con la revista Seventeen para siempre ya que no necesitaba conquistar a nadie más.

~O-Fin-O~

*) No sé si la conozcan, pero que conste que es una revista para adolescentes (Mujeres)

T~T He aquí la primera historia que escribo hasta el final xD Fue un momento de inspiración, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusto al escribirla.

Dejen review. Gracias por leer, los aprecio mucho! :D


End file.
